


A Gryffindor Fantasy

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Eating, Coming Out, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Harry's not the most creative guy, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Swearing, as the epilogue very clearly demonstrated, at least not with naming things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry's fantasy was rudely interrupted by the nosy fuckers (previously known as his roommates). Needless to say, he was annoyed. That is, until a fantasy became a reality.





	A Gryffindor Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkfest prompt #S170 : Eighth year. Harry is openly queer and the other lads in his dorm are curious about what it's like to fuck a guy. Harry offers to let them all gangbang him (for educational purposes, of course).
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just showing you some of Harry's fantasies.
> 
> A huge thank you to I for helping to beta this for me!

"Mate, that was hilarious," Seamus chuckled. All the eighth years had decided to have a pub night out in Hogsmeade since it was Friday. They hadn't gone particularly hard on the liquor, but they were all pleasantly buzzed. 

 

"We definitely need to do that more often," Dean agreed as the guys made their way up the dormitory staircase. They'd all been relieved to find that McGonagall had decided to leave them in their original room for their 8th year since all five of them had come back. They'd heard Malfoy wasn't having such a great time sharing with the Ravenclaw 6th years, being the only Slytherin of his age who decided to return to Hogwarts.

 

"I hope Harry's okay though," Ron frowned as they reached the top of the staircase. He'd left quite early in the evening, once the press had gotten wind of the fact that the Saviour was out partying on a Friday night. Ron pushed the door open to find the curtains drawn around Harry's bed and frowned. Harry was definitely a night owl, and usually wouldn't even consider sleeping by this time.

 

"Harry, mate, you awake?" Ron called as the others shuffled into the room. They shed cloaks and boots, Seamus and Dean still recounting the night’s events while Neville went to check on his  _ Mimbulus Mimbletonia _ . After a few minutes, they still hadn't heard anything from Harry and Ron was starting to really worry. Even Seamus and Dean had come around to the gap between Ron and Harry's beds, contemplating the ominously silent curtains. 

 

"Do you think he's actually here?" Neville asked, leaning against his own bed. He slept on the other side of Ron and had a clear view of his three roommates contemplating his fourth.

 

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Ron shrugged. He reached forward and yanked the curtains open, only to wish he hadn't.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was one thing to be out and proud, as Harry was. He had come out to his classmates a few weeks prior and stood strong in front of the onslaught from the press. He'd been relieved to find that despite the ridiculously invasive reaction from the prophet, however, everyone inside the castle had been incredibly supportive. He'd even heard that a few of the younger students had come out to their friends as well, now that they had a role model to show them that it was okay to be queer. 

 

Harry wasn't a shy person. He was happy for the entire castle to know he was queer, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed a good romp in the sheets. Of course, being who he was, it was hard to find a good shag who wouldn't sell him to the papers the next morning. So instead, he mostly relied on Jim and Bob, his trusty pair of 10-inch dildos. They did a spectacular job of filling him up from both ends, and he often used his private time to lose himself in his fantasy of being gangbanged. 

 

Living in a dorm with 4 other guys didn't quite give him as much private time as he would have liked though. So when the press had tracked them all to the Hog's Head, he'd gladly jumped on the excuse to head back to the castle alone, and had settled in for the night with Jim and Bob, counting on a silencing spell to allow him to make whatever noises he wanted. He hadn't, however, counted on his best friend being an oblivious wanker.

 

It was one thing to be out and proud. It was quite another to display it so wantonly in front of your roommates. And yet here he was, lying on his back with Jim and Bob pounding away at his arse and mouth respectively, his hand wrapped firmly around his leaking cock, with all four of his roommates staring at him, eyes wide and jaws hanging open. Harry took a moment to consider the benefits of sitting up, covering his modesty and slamming the curtains shut once more, but he was so close. Barely sparing any of them another thought, he threw his head back and moaned as Jim hit that perfect, sweet spot once more. His moan was quickly muffled by Bob, and with a few more frantic strokes his back was arching off the bed, and he cried out in relief as his orgasm hit. He kept stroking himself through the waves of pleasure, his hand now covered in his own cum. Cancelling the spell on the dildos, Harry leaned back against the pillows to catch his breath. 

 

A cough from the left side of his bed made him open a single eye and glare at his roommates, who all seemed frozen at the sight in front of them.

 

"Can I help you?" he asked pointedly. 

 

"Sorry, mate," Ron spluttered, his face as red as his hair. "I was worried about... you left early and then... well, curtains closed and you weren't respond... anyway like I..."

 

"Harry, mate, that was so hot!" Seamus exclaimed suddenly. "Do you do that often?"

 

Harry shrugged, bringing his cum covered hand up to his mouth and licking a bit off. Waste-not-want-not, and all that.

 

"I try, but private time isn't the easiest thing to come by when you live with four nosy fuckers who can't recognize a damn silencing spell." Harry hoped his tone came off more exasperated than mad, taking another lick of his hand.

 

"Oh shit, Harry, I'm sorry!" Ron blurted again, but this time it was Dean who cut him off.

 

"Harry, are you... eating your own cum?" He sounded equally curious and disgusted, and Harry couldn't help rolling his eyes.

 

"No, Dean, it's clotted cream. Would you like some?" He laughed as Dean took a step back, his eyes going wide.

 

"I guess it's an acquired taste," he shrugged, licking the last stripe off his hands. "Of course it would be a hundred times better if I could suck it out of another guy's cock, but for now I guess my own will have to do."

 

"Have you ever... you know, with another guy?" Ron asked timidly. Harry contemplated his best friend, wondering if he should admit to the fact that he had a fuck buddy here in the castle. But his friend with benefits wasn't exactly out yet, so maybe that wasn't the best idea.

 

"Umm, a couple of times," he said casually. "It's not easy finding people I can trust not to sell me out to the prophet though, so I'm mostly on my own here."

 

"Can't you meet up with the same people you've shagged before?" Seamus asked curiously. 

 

"I do. It's, um, the same guy that I've met a couple of times."

 

"Who?" Ron asked immediately. Harry just shook his head, wiping his spit covered hand on the sheets beneath him.

 

"But he... you know..."

 

"So he fucks you?" Seamus jumped in once more. “I wonder how different it feels compared to pounding a bird.” Harry took a moment to wonder exactly how drunk Seamus must be before answering.

 

"Sometimes. We share the same fantasy, so we take turns."

 

"What fantasy?" Dean asked, eyeing the now still dildos lying at the foot of the bed. Harry blushed, surprisingly for the first time in this conversation. When had he become so bold?

 

"Um, I want... to be, um, well..." Harry sighed, deciding to just say it. "I have a fantasy of being gangbanged. Having multiple guys gang up on me, pin me down and just fuck the life out of me."

 

Well, that seemed to have silenced them. Deciding he may as well go another round since they knew what he was doing anyway, Harry leaned forward, grabbing Jim in one hand and the edge of his curtains with the other.

 

"Well, I've got a much more exciting night planned than sitting here starkers and explaining my fantasies to you lot. So unless you wanna help, kindly fuck off."

 

"Would you want us to help?" Seamus asked suddenly. Harry froze, looking up at his friend with wide eyes. That had been a sarcastic remark, but he suddenly registered the way they were all surrounding his bed, and his heartbeat sped up.

 

"You... what?" 

 

"Well, you know you can trust us," Dean pointed out. "We'd never share your secrets with the paper, and well, if it's a group you're looking for..." he gestured around at himself, a very eager looking Seamus and a nervous looking Ron. Harry looked at Ron, raising an eyebrow as if to question that he was really okay with it. Ron nodded, letting his eyes wander down to the dildo in Harry's hand.

 

"I, um, I imagine it would feel, er, quite different?" Ron said. "To have real cocks instead of those plastic ones?"

 

Harry nodded. Whenever it was his turn to bottom, he was never able to decide if he wanted his buddy's cock up his arse or in his mouth, if he wanted to swallow his come or feel it all over him. But with the guys all here, he could have both, at once.

 

"Well then," Harry said, placing Jim and Bob carefully on the nightstand before leaning back against his pillows. His nonchalance was entirely fake, of course; his heart was pounding so hard it would probably have popped out of his chest by now, if not for his ribs. "If you're all so willing to help, get to it."

 

Seamus immediately reached for his fly, and after a moment's hesitation, Dean and Ron followed suit. Within minutes, Harry was staring at three gorgeous cocks and getting really excited at the thought that they were all about to fuck him. Seamus had a rather thick cock that Harry was sure would stretch his arse out even more than Jim usually did, and he couldn’t help clenching at the thought. Dean, on the other hand, was quite long. Harry was tempted to compare him to Bob, and he was sure his friend would measure up, but he knew guys often had insecurities about their length, so he let it be, not wanting to scare off someone who could choke him so perfectly. 

 

But the real prize here seemed to be Ron. Like the rest of his body, his dick had freckles on it too, but it was long and thick. Harry wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel the weight of it in his hand, on his tongue, in his arse, wherever he could get it. It was still fairly soft at this point, and Harry found himself salivating at the thought of how big it would be when Ron got hard. 

 

Instead, he laid down, hooking his hands under his knees and pulling them up to his chest.

 

"Well, are you gonna fuck me or what?" he demanded. That was all Seamus needed before climbing up onto the bed and settling himself between Harry's legs. He guided his cock right up to Harry's hole, before hesitating again. Harry murmured a lube charm and raised one of his legs to rest on Seamus' shoulder before wiggling his arse invitingly. Next thing he knew he was groaning happily as his arse was slowly stretched open by his roommate.

 

"Yes, Seamus, fuck, fuck me!" Most people would have cowered at the inexperienced way Seamus had buried himself in Harry’s arse right on the first go, but Harry revelled in the sting, and the lewd sound of Seamus’ balls slapping up against his own skin.

 

"You're so tight," Seamus said in wonder, staring down at his cock disappearing into Harry's arse again and again. Harry took a moment to enjoy the feeling of having a warm dick splitting him open, before turning to the others.

 

"I have another hole up here you know," he said cheekily. Despite being the one on the bottom, he was having a lot of fun bossing the guys around. Dean stepped forward, looking unsure of himself.

 

"How do I...?" He trailed off helplessly, glancing at Seamus before looking back at Harry's mouth.

 

"Straddle my chest and... ooh, yes! Ooh, and... um, hold the he- he- headboooaard!" Dean did as he was told while Harry cried out in ecstasy - Seamus had found his prostate and was now nailing it dead-on.

 

Within moments he could feel the weight of Dean above him, and reached his right arm up, grabbing hold of Dean's arse and shoving him down until the tip of his cock was in Harry's mouth. Getting the message, Dean grabbed a handful of Harry’s wild hair and fucked downwards. Harry relaxed his muscles as he took almost the entirety of Dean's length, choking a bit on the first go. It wasn't long before Dean was thrusting balls deep into Harry's mouth, the thick, dark curls at the base of his cock tickling Harry's nose with every thrust.

 

It was a beautiful feeling to finally have 2 real cocks fucking him at once, but Harry was feeling greedy. He wanted more. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Ron, who was stroking himself slowly. Harry stretched a bit, and when Ron took a step forward, Harry was able to cup Ron's balls in his fingers. He heard a satisfied moan from his best friend and continued to fondle Ron's bollocks as the other two fucked into his from both ends.

 

Harry was in heaven. He could barely move from the tight grip Seamus had on his hips, and the weight of Dean on his chest, and the feeling of helplessness as they continued to use him had his moaning around his roommate’s long length. 

 

“Fuck, Harry, it feels so good when you make noises… it’s like your throat is vibrating,” Dean panted, his thrusts starting to get erratic. Making up his mind, he let go of Ron, reaching up and pushing Dean out of his mouth.

 

“On… my face…” Harry panted, opening his mouth wide. Dean climbed off of Harry, standing on the other side of the bed and finishing off in a few strokes on Harry’s face. Harry hummed happily, enjoying the feeling for a moment.

 

“Okay, Seamus, get up here. Ron, take his place. I want this,” he reached out and gave Ron one firm stroke, “so far up my arse that I can’t walk tomorrow.”

 

“I can do that,” Ron grinned. He took Seamus’ spot, waiting for Harry to perform another lube spell before sliding in. He started off much slower than Seamus, and Harry couldn’t help rolling his hips in an attempt to take him deeper.

 

“You’re really begging for it, aren’t you mate?” Ron chuckled, speeding up a bit. Harry only moaned in reply, turning his head towards where Seamus was standing. He glanced past Seamus for a moment and noticed that Neville was still leaning against his own bed, removed from the action. For a moment he thought that they must be making him uncomfortable, and a wave of guilt threatened to overtake him. But then he noticed Neville’s eyes blown wide, and a discrete hand palming his crotch. Grinning wickedly, Harry caught his eye, and crooked a finger, beckoning him forward. His eyes followed Neville as he made his way around the side of Ron’s bed to come stand next to Seamus.

 

“Three cocks not enough for you?” he teased. 

 

“Never,” Harry grinned, before casting a cleaning charm and wrapping his lips around Seamus. 

 

“What a little slut,” Neville said casually, reaching over and trailing a hand along Harry’s stomach. The other guys gasped - Ron even faltered his rhythm for a moment - but Harry moaned happily, grinning around Seamus’ cock. He  _ loved  _ the idea of someone talking to him like that during sex, but he’d never experienced it outside of his own fantasies. His little buddy wasn’t a fan of debasing dirty talk, so that was something they stayed away from, much to Harry’s dismay.

 

“Look at how desperate you are, wanting all our big, lovely cocks in you. You’re loving the attention you’re getting from all this, aren’t you?” Neville’s hand wandered a little lower, following the trail of thick black hair that led to Harry’s cock. For a moment Harry thought Neville would start stroking him, but then his hand veered off, tracing the outline of his hip instead.

 

“It’s clear you were made for this. Made to be stuffed from all ends, rocking back onto Ron’s cock before lurching forward again to swallow Seamus’. You can’t even hold still, you’re so desperate to be filled up. I bet you could come without being touched, just from having us use you, however we want.”

 

Harry was in heaven. He was so close, he felt like he definitely could come untouched. Ron had found that perfect angle and was now brushing over his prostate again and again. No matter where he looked, someone was crowding into his space, whether it was Neville and Dean stroking themselves over his chest, or Seamus’s thighs right next to his face. Harry’s thoughts drifted for a moment to his friend with benefits, wondering where he was right now, and how jealous he was going to be when Harry told him about this. Harry spared a moment to wonder if this was going to happen again and whether he’d want to join them next time. He had just made up his mind to extend the invitation when a particularly rough thrust from Ron brought him back to reality.

 

Seamus had just pulled out of Harry’s mouth, and with a few quick strokes, came all over his chin and his neck. Dean wasn’t far behind, and soon he was spurting all over Harry’s chest.

 

“Oh god, Harry can I come inside you?” Ron panted out. Harry nodded, unable to form coherent sentences anymore. Just then, Neville reached out and took a firm hold of Harry’s cock with his free hand. Harry came with a shout, barely registering that Neville was also coming all over his stomach. Neville kept stroking him through it, and Harry was sure he’d blacked out for a few seconds there. When his vision finally cleared, he vaguely registered Ron shoot hot spurts of come into his arse, before pulling out with a wet pop.

 

“Harry, mate, that was incredible,” Seamus said eagerly. The others nodded, breaking away to grab towels and wands to clean themselves up.

 

“Do you want me to clean you up, Harry?” Neville asked gently, wand in hand and pointed at Harry’s chest.

 

“Not yet,” Harry mumbled, feeling sated and quite boneless. He could feel his eyes drooping, but he had to ask them before falling asleep.

 

“That was… so good,” he sighed. “If you guys ever… want again…”

 

He could feel someone brushing the hair off his face, and soon all the guys were back, cleaned up and standing around his bed.

 

“That was hot, I’d be into doing it again,” Dean said.

 

“Me too,” Seamus agreed.

 

“Harry, maybe next time you could… um, bring your friend? If he wants?” Ron suggested. “There’s four of us, so definitely enough cocks to go around.”

 

Harry smiled, no longer able to keep his eyes open. Not quite registering what was saying, he nodded, and mumbled: “I think Draco would like that.”

 

He fell asleep not a moment later, dreaming of being fucked from all sides, with Draco right next to him, both of them screaming out in pleasure. He never saw the shocked looks on his roommates’ faces. 

 

Deciding he could answer their questions in the morning, the others cleaned Harry up and tucked him in. None of them could deny that they were looking forward to when they got to fuck Harry again. And if they were secretly hoping that the ferret would join in too… well, that was no one’s business but theirs.

  
  



End file.
